deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman VS The Scout
Description * Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2cFiMuhAD88 * Afroapproved: Bats wether baseball or animals, are pretty damn cool. Wilt: I don't mean to rain on your parade Afro, but how can a baseball bat be cool? Afroapproved: Have you SEEN characters with baseball bats, they're badass. The Batter for example. Enoch: Afro you're giving me flashbacks I don't want. Afroapproved: Oh yeah, sorry man... Wilt: uh... Batman, the Arkham Knight. Enoch: And, The Scout, TF2's Boston Speedster. I'm Enoch. Afroapproved: I'm Afroapproved. Wilt: And I'm Wilt, and it's our job to research these character's weapons, armors, and skills, to find out who, would win, a DEATHBATTLE! Batman * Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8LjFJQu3J4o * Afroapprovedd: Who do you think of, when you hear the word Superhero. Enoch: Superman. Wilt: I'm gonna go with Enoch on this one... Afroapproved: Well uh... Who do you think of when you think of vigilantes? Enoch: The Vigilante class in Town of Salem, I love that game! Wilt: I mean, I think of Han Solo. Afropproved: Well, who do you think of when I say Super hero vigilante. Wilt: I think of Batman! Enoch: I think if Spider-Man, WAIT! We can't do Spider-Man VS Batman, that was already done, silly. Afroapproved: ugh... Anyways, Batman the caped crusader! Once a just a child of a rich family when an unlucky run in with a mugger and he became an orphan. Enoch: He swore revenge on the man who killed his family. Wilt: But how? Well, Bruce Wayne used money! Afroapproved: Batman studied forensics to becime a detective, and has 12 master degrees! This guy could cure cancer, but no, he's Batman, he has to figh crime! Enoch: But more importantly he studied many different forms of martial arts, all of them! Not to mention he mastered them! ' ''Wilt: He's a master acrobat and athlete and can bench 1000 pounds! As well as mastering Swordfighting and Stealth one thing he relies on! '''Enoch: Pfft, that's nothing! I can do that with my arm hairs alone! how much can you guys lift? Wilt: Well, not much I mean, I only have one arm... Afroapproved: uh, like 100... Dead Meme Man: Do u even lift bro!? XD Afroapproved: Please leave. Dead Meme Man: Smell you later! Afroapproved: *ahem* Batman caught an arrow out of the air and has dodge bullets! Enoch: He has a photographic memory, and is very knowledgable on pressure points. He was trained by the league of assassins making fear his most important tactic. Wilt: But most importantly, he is a ventriloquist. Enoch: The bat suit he wears was designed to strike fear into his enemies. Despite the most amazing thing ever, Bat nipples. Afroapproved: Seriosuly, why are those a thing, and why doesn't Batgirl have them? I mean I'm not trying to be a pervet but she's the one that needs them. Wilt: You know this is pretty uncomfortable... Afroapproved: Man up. Batman has tons of weaponry in his dinky little utility belt and it makes you wonder where he really keeps them! Wilt: His Batclaw grappling hook, smoke pellets, a huge variety of Batarangs ranging from the kind that just impale people to the kind that explode! Enoch: Speaking of explosions he has explosive gel! And, shock gloves? I mean, they're pretty strong I guess, they stopped Bane's heart and penetrated Kevlar. Wilt: He also has a good ol' first aid kit. Enoch: And then there is the infamous shark repellent. Afroapproved: Despite popular belief that was in the BatCopter, Deathbattle covered this were you even paying attention when we were researching? Enoch: Well no I wasnt listening. And why would there be Shark Repellent in a fucking Helicopter, I mean, if it was a boat it'd be more believable. Wilt: Well Afro, what about the Bat Credit Cards? Afroapproved: I.... Don't have anything to say. * * Watch https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mIxRWS2HR7Q * Afroapproved: *Mockingly* "Never leave the Batcave without it!" This is so fucking stupid! Wilt: Afro, chill out.. Afroapproved: I'm sorry, it's just so dumb... * Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-u_D3afnK7U * Enoch: Fun fact, Batman's a pussy. And a cheater. Afroapproved: What are you going on about now Enoch? Enoch: Well, Bruce himself is afraid of Bats, and he uses that fear of Bats on his own enemies. Afroapproved: Well, that's not really cheating, and I don't know if I really believe Batman is afraid of bats but hey, whatever-! Enoch: Afro, lemme stop you, I just had a great idea! Bruce Wayne VS Bruce (Finding Nemo)! Afroapproved: Please no. Enoch: Too late now! Wilt: Enoch what are you doing! WELCOME TO ENOCH BATTLLLLLLEEEEEE Im your host, Enoch! And this is going to be an epic match up! Bruce Wayne the Batman VS Bruce the vegan shark! BRUCE WAYNE Gadgets and Shit! BRUCE Shark and shit! BATTLE! Batman looks at Bruce, Bruce recognizes Batman. Bruce: Hey you killed my cousin! Batman: Lol shark repellent! Bruce: REEEEEEEEEEEE! Batman took shark repellent and sprayed it in Bruce's vegan burger. Bruce: Look a yummy vegan burger! Bruce eats the burger and dies! K.O Woah, looks like Batman is gonna have Shark soup! Yum-yum! ENOCH BATTLE END!!! Enoch: Are you guys proud!? Afroapproved & Wilt: Surrrrreeee.... Afroapproved: Let's talk about the BatSuit for a moment. It's military grade armor makes it unable to be penetrated from a knife, or electricity, and it is nearly bullet proof, but only nearly. Wilt: His cape allows him to glade through the air and with e BatClaw he can nearly fly. Enoch: Not fly, but fall with style. Wilt: The BatSuit also hides Bruce's heat signature and heartbeat, making it almost impossible for him to be tracked. Afroapproved: But the BatSuit weighs like, 200 pounds and has steel toed boots, how can he just ninja around with it? Enoch: Magic. Afroapproved: The Batsuit also has an electric charge, whenever you touch it BAM! Taser. He also has a scope in which he can see in infrared sight making it easy for him to track enemies. Not to mention the BatSuit hacks into all the cellphones in the world at once to make a 3D map of where his opponent could be. Enoch: So, he can see a 3D map of everything? HA! I can do that with Google Earth, eat it Batman! Wilt: But onto some of Batman's feat, he has been able to throw a Batarang at 100 mph! Enoch: He avoided Darkseid's "Unavoidable" Omega Beams with some simple acrobatics! Afroapproved: But this is just a mortal man we're talking about, able to be harmed just as you and I. Wilt: I'm not a human, and neither is Enoch... Enoch: I am human though... ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!? Wilt: No that's not what I meant... Afroapproved: *sigh* But Batman's overconfidence in his tech has got him into some pretty sticky situations. And apparently Batman's suit isnt back breaking resistant if you're picking up what I'm putting down. Enoch: Nevertheless, Batman isn't afraid of facing whatever challenge, from The Penguin to Superman, all for the name of... Batman. Afroapproved: Venegance. Wilt: Justice... Afroapproved: Or really it's all of the above. "I am the vengeance, I am the night, I am the Batman." Afroapproved: I forgot Batman can summon bats. The Scout DEATHBATTLE Pre-Fight FIGHT! K.O Conclusion After the Battle * Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1VHjkIu16U * Afroapproved: Another nice fight if I do say so myself. It was nice having you Wilt and Enoch. *Afro notices that Enoch was already gone* Afroapproved:... Well, it was nice having you Wilt. Wilt: No problem Afro, it was nice being here, see ya again soon. '' Afroapproved: Well, we only have one more set if Co-Hosts to show, and then I have a big surprise... Say hello, to the one and only, SIIVAGUNNER... And Dr. Doom........ And Yang Xiao Long... for Afro to put in some dumb Splash Art for these guys '''Siivagunner: What high quality battle will we be working on?' Afroapproved: Glad you asked, and I think I can describe it perfectly with one of your rips! * Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCZxQjJQA5A * Dr. Doom: That's right, it's Ant-Man VS Honey Queen! Yang: Stay tuned! Category:Afroapproved Category:What-If? Death Battles